In Windows environments, an icon normally exists in a static state. The icon may be a small picture or an object which represents a file, program, webpage or command and can help a user in rapidly implement the command or run the program. A command may be executed through a single click or double click on the icon. The icon may also be used in a browser to quickly present contents. The icon has several functions of identification, status indication, action switch and etc.
The function of identification refers to providing the identification for a software product or a file for the user through visualization of the icon. For example, an icon 101 in FIG. 1a is an identifier of an Instant Messaging (IM) client such as a QQ client. The function of status indication refers to indicating various statuses via various icons. For example, an icon of a red exclamation mark represents a dangerous or warning status. The function of action switch refers to identifying an action to be executed by an icon through clicking or moving which the user can enable a computer system to perform a corresponding operation. For example, three icons 102-104 in FIG. 1b represent operations of minimizing a window, maximizing a window and closing a window.
In addition, a progress bar or a counting backward method is usually used in the Windows environment to present a service process, i.e., the whole process from the beginning of an operation to the end thereof, and texts may also be used to describe the key point(s) of the whole process.